10 Pasos para curar un corazón roto
by Max player123
Summary: Raven fue abandonada por Chico Bestia y ahora esta destrozada , pero con estos 10 simples pasos tratara de volver a ser la misma de antes pero no sera facil ya que siempre que alguien la lastimo hay alguien que es capaz de curar esa herida , sin embargo Chico Bestia se siente arrepentido y tratara de recuperar a su hechicera Warnnig : Lemmon y escenas sangrientas
1. Paso 1 El olvido

**Diez curas para un Corazón roto**

Han pasado años desde que Raven derroto a Trigon , desde que los Titanes vencieron a la Hermandad del mal , desde la Misión Tokio y desde la caída de la Legión pero algo paso el corazón de la titan mas solitaria había sido destrozado en mil pedazos , Los Titanes eran la primera vez que habían visto llorar a Raven , Chico Bestia que siempre estaba cortejándola logro su cometido pero al pasar el tiempo se aburrió de " jugar " con ella la dejo sola como un perro , eh visto seres despreciables , que hicieron cosas terribles pero romperle el corazón a una muchacha es lo mas bajo de lo bajo y no lo digo por que sea un dios y Chico Bestia un mortal pero les relatare en estas ultimas 10 paginas les contare lo sucedido hasta el día que una chica cambio su vida... Para bien

Paso 1 El olvido 

Han pasado meses y Raven seguía igual , Chico Bestia por su parte dejo a Terra por Felina cosa que no me sorprende , varias noches la escuchaba sollozar detrás de la puerta de su cuarto , obviamente no me quede con los brazos cruzados y al golpear la puerta de su cuarto solo recibí un " vete al diablo " típico de ella cuando estaba enfadada , pero solo traspase la puerta y la vi sentada en la puerta bebiendo como siempre , ella solo veía la bebida como una salida temporal

 **— Te dije que te vayas al diablo —** La mujer de capa azul se levanta en estado de ebriedad y trata de hacerle frente pero cuando se tropieza pero la atrapa entre sus brazos **— Anda sírvete un trago —** Esos momentos de ver a Raven totalmente ebria me hacían tragar saliva , pero mas me disgustaba el hecho de saber que ella perdió a alguien que amaba... Bueno es mas justo decir que el la uso y la desecho como si fuera algo barato , en lo personal siempre creí que Raven era muy hermosa pero no era de mi estilo , Robin y yo pasábamos mas tiempo entrenando artes marciales que jugando vídeo juegos o viendo televisión pero cuando Starfire le pedía un tiempo a solas el accedía y yo quedaba entrenando solo pero Cyborg y Chico Bestia solo hacían tonterías ... Como siempre , en fin por alguna razón comencé a beber con Raven cosa que el alcohol para mi es como beber agua pero ella seguía sentada llorando **— ¿ Que te trae a mi inescrachable vida —**

 **— Pues tratar de que dejes de sufrir —** Raven dejo salir una carcajada como burlándose de mi pero yo me senté a su lado y ella se acostó jugando con sus pies a golpearme y acariciarme , se que es raro pero sus pequeños y delicados pies eran atractivos a la vista **— Raven , es hora de que olvides lo malo y que salgas a delante por que si sigues así terminaras muy mal —**

 **— Vaya el dios del poder infinito viene a darme consejos —** Su particular uso del sarcasmo era muy obvio y no lo digo solo por tener la capacidad de saber que es lo que dice con su mente pero al menos entiendo algo de lo que quiere ella cosa que en lo personal me hubiera gustado complacerla **— Sabes eres muy apuesto cuando te pones serio —** Raven se levanto y se llevo la botella al baño para seguir bebiendo , por alguna razón la seguí pero al llegar ella estaba llorando de nuevo , no se si era el efecto del alcohol o que de verdad le dolía pero verla llorar para mi era algo difícil de tragar , jamas pensé que dejaría que un mortal me cambiara así de una sola vez **— Quiero ver tu cuerpo —**

 **— ¿ De que estas hablando ? —** Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días , Raven tratando de seducirme bueno debe ser por que es la primera mujer que no trato de tener algo conmigo , si algo se de las mortales es que las apariencias son todo para ellas

 **— Ya sabes , te quitas la ropa y yo también para poder tener sexo —** Raven se había quitado ya su capa mientras se aferraba a mi cuerpo pero al menos pude quitarle la botella y ella me empezó a desabrochar la toga , era como si estuviera ansiosa pero eh visto a los mortales perder la cabeza así de fácil cuando están alcoholizados ella se dio cuenta del aspecto físico que tenia y empezó a frotarme con sus manos pero me aleje a lo que ella se acerco y me empezó a besar y por alguna razón me empezó a lamer **— Oye relájate y deja de preocuparte —**

 **— Raven , estas ebria y no se que quieres hacer —**

 **— Vaya se nota que eres muy inocente como un niño —** Raven salio a su cuarto pisando la ropa que estaba por todo el piso pero ella se hecho en la cama riéndose como si la situación le diera gracia , ella empezo a bajar su leotardo hasta dejar una especie de escote **— Ven Bock te doy pie para que lo hagas —**

 **— ¿ De que estas hablando ? —**

 **— Hablo de tener sexo , hacer el amor ... Dormir juntos , oye ¿ que te pasa ? —**

 **— Raven , te quiero a ayudar a superar este trauma —** Tome a Raven en mis brazos y ella no se quería levantar al parecer solo quería tener a alguien a quien abrazar pero yo hice lo que a mi también me marco a mi también , cuando la cargue la lleve a la cocina donde le prepare un café bien cargado para purgar los efectos del alcohol , ella se me abrazaba y me acariciaba pero cuando empezó a poner su nariz en en mi cuello y a tratar de seducirme me sentí un poco incomodo pero ella insistía en tocarme **— Raven , toma este café te ayudara —**

 **— Prefiero otro trago y un hombre que me acaricie y me poseas toda la noche —** Tras unos momentos le di el café a Raven y ella lo bebió para empezar a reaccionar pero cuando me vio ella se sintió avergonzada **— Oye lamento lo que te dije —**

 **— No te preocupes , pero te ayudare para que superes lo que te paso Raven y yo te ayudare —**

 **— Esta bien ... ¿ De verdad me ayudaras ? —**

 **— Si Raven , no te preocupes —** Ella solo sonrió y salio para poder dormir , pero en fin tuve que pensar en lugares donde podría sacar a Raven para que se sintiera mejor y no pensar en lo que le paso , ahh solo espero que todo salga bien por que no quiero ver como ella se hecha a perder

 **Continuara**


	2. Paso 2 Refuerzos

**Diez curas para un Corazón roto II**

Hoy resulto ser un día bastante extraño , en lo particular mientras que Robin y Starfire pasaban su " momento a solas " decidí dejar de ayudar a Robin por que en fin algún día tendría que afrontar a Starfire sin mi ayuda , recuerdo siempre que el me pedía que me comunicara telepaticamente con el para ayudarle pero el ya maduro y se enfrento a Starfire el solo y lo respeto por eso , pero eso no fue lo raro , lo verdaderamente raro es que Raven me pidió que le enseñara los secretos y las técnicas que se , Admito que también fui entrenado por los dioses hace mas de 500 mil años pero ella solo tiene 16 , quizás si esto le ayuda a superarse a si misma no me interesa entrenarla

Paso 2 Refuerzos 

La torre estaba en paz a las 5 de la mañana , mientras que el sol salia por el este , Raven quien estaba despierta noto que Robin salio de la torre como todas las mañanas para ir a buscar el periódico , como era de costumbre volvió a la hora y media y decide prepararse una taza de café y unas tortillas para el solo , mientras que el petirrojo se sentaba a leer su periódico matutino , los demás empezaron a salir pero Raven aun estaba pensativa y decidió levantarse para ir al techo de la torre al encuentro del dios que la socorrió la noche anterior

 **— ¿ Puedo sentarme ? —** Raven recibió una aprobación y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en posición de la flor de loto , mientras respiraba decidió romper el silenceio de la mañana que solo era interrumpido por el canto de las aves **— Oye ¿ recuerdas cuando nos conocimos ? —**

 **— Como olvidarlo —**

 _Flash Back_

Los Titanes tenían en la mira a la criatura pero Robin no lograba contactar al Chico Bestia que había ido en busca de Terra , la criatura se escondía en todos lados , pero algo paso , los Titanes vieron un resplandor blanco que cayo del cielo y salieron inmediatamente para ver a un ser de toga blanca con una mano sostenía a la criatura y con la otra un bastón con un emblema extraño , Los Titanes vieron aparecer al Chico de piel verde en forma de un águila para caer junto al líder pero quedan mas asombrados que el ser que tenia a la criatura le rompió el cuello de manera muy fácil

 **— ¿ Quien eres tu ?** — El ser de vestimenta blanca voltea para ver a los Titanes pero solo se notaban sus ojos que eran de color dorado , su cara cubierta por una capucha proveniente de su toga y un paño blanco con el símbolo de un sol naciente bordado en dorado cubría su boca y nariz , pero su mirada demostraba mucho frio y odio **— ¡ Responde ! —**

 **— Viejo ¿ es idea mía o ese tipo nos ve raro ? —** Los Titanes no recibieron respuestas pero el ser de capa blanca voltea soltando a la criatura que se transforma en cenizas , Robin le lanza sus famosas bombas que explotaron en la espalda del ser de ojos dorados haciendo que este voltee a ver a los héroes **— Creo que lo hicimos enojar —**

 **— Cállate —** Raven pudo notar un gran poder que venia del ser que los miraba , pero Robin se preparo y al parpadear sintió una presión en el cuello y al abrirlo estaba a metros de su equipo con la mano del extraterrestre en su cuello y de espaldas al suelo **— _Lo sabia no es un ser cualquiera —_** Los Titanes se lanzan contra el extraterrestre pero el le lanza a Robin lo que Starfire lo atrapa , Cybrog saca su cañón y con un disparo certero pero no lo detuvo , con toda calma camino por el rayo del androide para golpearlo con un canto de mano y lo lanza dentro de un edificio , Raven levanta dos autos para aplastarlos a su cuerpo pero la criatura salio caminando como su nada **— ¿ Quien rayos eres ? —** La calma de Raven era igual a la de la criatura pero ella le volvió a insistir mientras levantaba sus manos con las llamas negras que acostumbraba a usar

 **— Mi nombre es Bock'sarha —**

 **— No ... no es cierto —** Raven trago un poco de saliva pero se calma como siempre , Starfire lo toma por detrás con una llave de oso a lo que el ser la golpea con un cabezazo en los ojos lo que hace que ella lo suelte y la pelirroja se tomara los ojos , el ser de ojos dorados voltea y con un gancho la golpea en el estomago haciendo que ella caiga de rodillas , el extraterrestre levanta su pierna y con una patada descendente le hunde la cara en el suelo **— Azarath Metrion Zinthos —** Un rayo de energiza negra arraso la tierra hasta chocar contra el ser de ojos dorados pero cuando la tierra se asienta noto que el ser no estaba por ningún lado **— Lo... Lo logre —** Raven quedo con los ojos abiertos y sintió algo que jamas sintió , una gota de sudor frió resbalaba por su cara cuando voltea para dar un puñetazo el extraterrestre lo detiene con el dedo indice y pulgar

 **— ¿ Eso es todo ? Patéticas criaturas —** Chico Bestia lo trata de embestir en forma de mamut pero el ser levanta la mano con su bastón y el chico de piel verde sale despedido a los aires , cuando cae recibe una patada que lo hace atravesar tres edificio , el Extraterrestre lo golpea con un golpe de karate haciendo que Chico Bestia se estrelle al suelo quedando inconsciente **— Mortales —**

 **— Esto no ha terminado —** El líder le lanza sus discos que explotan en el cuerpo del ser de capucha blanca , Robin saca su bastón de metal y lo divide en dos , al tratar de atacar con las dos armas pero cada golpe del petirrojo era bloqueado por el dedo indice del ser , cuando se canso de jugar con el Titan saca unas garras de su mano derecha y le hace unos cortes en el cuerpo haciendo que Robin comenzara a sangrar y comenzara a perder el equilibrio por las heridas , en un ultimo recurso toma una bomba de interfase que le fue dada por Batman y con un ultimo esfuerzo se la lanza al ser creando un estallido y dejando un cráter en la calle **— Por si no sabias , los héroes siempre ganan —**

 **— ¿ Eso es todo ? Vaya super héroe —** El ser creo una onda expansiva que arraso con los Titanes , Raven se intento levantar pero el ser sin mirar le lanza una rosa que atraviesa su hombro derecha y la deja clavada en un auto , la Titan de capa azul sintió el ardor pero no podía soltarse

 _Fin Flash Back_

 **— Aun tengo la cicatriz en el hombro derecho —** Raven sonreía mientras se sobaba el hombro que años atrás había sido atravesado por la rosa que el le lanzo **— Pero mira como resultaron las cosas y a decir verdad no sabia que eras tan poderosos ... Digo venciste a la Legión tu solo , derrotaste a Gock'sarha sin ayuda de nadie y sin mencionar la batalla contra el Dark Sentry pero te aclaro que también peleamos contra el —**

 **— Con la diferencia es que yo lo derrote —** Le respondí pero Raven no parecía molestarse , muchas veces la escuche decir que era muy arrogante y engreído ... Bueno tengo derecho a serlo después de todo soy el ser mas poderoso del universo **— ¿ Que se te ofrece ? —**

 **— Pues tu anoche dijiste que querías ayudarme y quisiera saber si pudieras entrenarme , quiero volver a tener equilibrio en mi aura —** Sabia que había algo extraño , Raven no es de las que decide entrenar físicamente , cuando era el guardián del poder infinito necesitaba entrenar mi cuerpo todo el tiempo para dominar el poder que me fue concebido pero desgraciadamente la inmortalidad tiene sus limitaciones **— ¿ Y bien ? ¿ Que me dices ? —**

 **— De acuerdo ... Tengo mis condiciones —**

 **— Te escucho —**

 **— Debes dejar de lado todas las emociones ya que la verdadera magia no se controla así , se controla por medio del aura —**

 **— Hecho —** Esa misma tarde decidí ayudarla , al parecer es buena alumna y muy atenta , mientras que aprovechando su agilidad decidí empezar con lo básico , Raven estaba parada con la mano derecha mientras usaba sus poderes para controlar las rocas y ponerlas en pila , al parecer tiene cualidades indescriptibles pero eso no la detuvo , le enseñe nuevas técnicas de combate y me recordó a mi cuando luchaba con tanto vigor pero con la diferencia es que yo no me detenía para comer o descansar , el aura de Raven fue creciendo lentamente sin que ella lo notara , mientras descansaba note que el sudor no dejaba de fluir de su cuerpo **— Necesitare un baño después de esto —**

 **— Me encantan las noches de luna llena —**

 **— Algo parecido cuando nos conocimos mas de cerca —** Solo con ver sus ojos tibios me di cuenta que en su mirada había esperanza , ella deslizo su mano a la mía lo que tuve que rechazar , ella me sonrió pero debo admitir que se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna , la torre estaba lejos y ella estaba cansada , pero planeábamos volver al día siguiente a lo que ella se quedo dormida sobre el césped y usando su capa como una almohada improvisada , lo único que se es que no se por que pero tome mi toga que la cubrió el cuerpo dejando solo su cara y manos fuera de la vestimenta , ella solo soltó una sonrisa mientras dormía pero sabia que aun le dolía , solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sea una mujer nueva

 **Continuara**


	3. Paso 3 La Liberacion

**Diez curas para un Corazón roto III**

Hasta que no lo vi no lo creí ¿¡ Tengo una cita con Raven !? , eso fue lo mas extraño y desbaratado de mi existencia , pero supongo que cuando un plan tiene que salir bien , se tienen que tomar sacrificios , pero es algo inconcebible , no puedo tener alguna relación directa con una mortal ... Se supone que soy un dios y no tengo sentimientos pero en fin que mas da.

Paso 3 La Liberación 

La mañana se asomaba por el este mientras que Raven abría lentamente sus ojos violeta para ver que estaba cubierta por una capa blanca , el tejido de oro hacia juego con los ojos del dios pero el solo opto por seguir viendo el amanecer

 **— Hola ... Ten , creo que esto es tuyo —** La joven de capa azul me entrega la toga pero solo le sonreí **— Gracias por... Ya sabes tenerme paciencia —**

 **— Es un placer —** Los dos salieron volando a la torre para ser recibido por los demás Titanes que se disputaban el desayuno , mientras que ellos llegaron , Raven salio a su baño para poder lavarse y limpiar sus dientes , El dios se sentó en frente del gran ventanal mientras que el joven maravilla se sienta su lado para charlar **— Se lo que estas pensando pero no hay nada entre Raven y yo —**

 **— Si claro ... Oye harían buena pareja —**

Era una idea estúpida , Un dios no puede tener amoríos con una mortal es por eso que la raza de los mortales esta al borde de extinguirse de la manera mas cruel , en lo personal prefiero volar su planeta de un solo golpe y finito pero por alguna razón sentí apego a estos mortales , cuando llegue me vieron como su enemigo , pero gracias a Raven me comenzaron a ver como un aliado y luego como un amigo , ahora Robin y yo somos amigos y es el único con el que siempre cuento en esos momentos difíciles , Starfire ... Bueno ella es como una hermana para mi , me hizo sentir aceptado y mi devoción a protegerla de cualquier peligro me hizo darme cuenta que ser un guardián no implicaba solo proteger a los dioses sino también a los que mas amas

 **— Lo siento Robin pero no puede haber nada entre Raven y yo —**

 **— No tienes por que ser tan estricto contigo mismo , de vez en cuando debes salir a respirar —** Por mas que odie admitirlo , en el interior de estos mortales hay sabiduría , quizás por que solo era un arrogante guardián que creía ser invencible y lo soy , eh luchado contra los Titanes y la Liga de la Justicia pero todos fueron vencidos por mis manos , hay veces que las mejores peleas se ganan sin pelear **— Solo sal a dar una vuelta con ella y disfruta del aire fresco de nuestra amada ciudad —**

 **— Querrás decir tu amada ciudad ,por si no lo recuerdas y por la única razón que permanezco en este planeta es por que jure que me quedaría para ayudarles en todo —**

 **— Bueno ahora una amiga necesita ayuda¿ Que harás ?¿ Le harás la espalda ? —**

El petirrojo salio de mi presencia mientras que Raven enseñaba a Starfire a controlarse a si misma ,algo irónico pero bueno los mortales son así ,en fin tome una decisión muy firme , llegue a donde estaban las chicas y con una calma simple y acostumbrada de mi parte decidí hacerles frente

 **— Buenas tardes —** Solo con una simple reverencia notando la mirada de Starfire y Raven , No se por que razón me miraban de arriba abajo como buscando algo **— ¿ Que sucede ? —**

 **— Nada Raven y yo solo estábamos ... Admirándote —**

 **— Starfire , recuerda que puedo saber cuando me están mintiendo —**

Las dos callaron unos segundos pero luego de volver a hacerles una pregunta la mirada de Raven cambio de fría a cálida como antes solo que ella al parecer cometió un pequeño error

 **— Pues claro guapo , espérame en el techo de la torre a las 22:00 Hs ¿ Te parece bien? —**

 **— Claro , estaré ahí a las 10 de la noche —** Por alguna razón Raven tenia una extraña sonrisa en su cara acompañada de un rubor pero sus ojos era muy vidriosos ,casi como queriendo llorar pero no de tristeza ¿ Acaso los mortales lloran de felicidad ? Vaya eso es nuevo para mi pero en fin, pase toda la tarde sentado pero Robin como siempre se acerco a mi

 **— ¿ Asi que tu y Raven ?—**

 **— No se que crees mortal pero no hay nada solo estoy esperando a que se olvide de su dolor —**

 **— Si claro ¿Por eso la invitaste a una cita ? —**

 **— ¿ Una cita ? ¿ Que es una cita ?—**

Robin volteo a mirarme como si hubiera dicho algo malo **— ¿ Como ? ¿ Saldrás en una cita con alguien y no tienes ni idea de lo que haces ? —**

 **— Reitero que no se que es una cita —**

 **— Una cita es cuando sales con alguien que te gusta y quieres hacerle una proposición o solo deseas acostarte con ella —** Por alguna razón me senti algo extraño **— ¿No te quieres aprovechar de ella verdad ?—**

 **— Por su puesto que no ¿ Como iba a saber que pensaría que saldríamos en una cita como si fuéramos pareja alguna ?**

 **— Bueno pues... Puedes salir en una cita como amigos —**

Supongo que es mi culpa por darle ilusiones a Ravenpero de alguna forma u otra resolveria este problema sin perjudicar a nadie

 **Continuara**


	4. Paso 4 La comodidad

**10 Pasos para curar un corazón Roto IV**

Esto si es algo raro , ahora se supone que debo estar en una reunión intima de a dos con Raven por mi gran boca , en lo personal preferiría estar luchando contra clanes de demonios sanguinarios que estar vestido con un traje estúpido y muy incomodo

Paso 4 La Comodidad 

Raven estaba sentada en su cuarto leyendo como de costumbre pero sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en la noche , por alguna razón se puso a pensar en que en vez de ir como la chica gris y oscura debería ir como una chica normal pero ¿ Como ser normal cuando ni sabia que era ser normal ? Por esa razón hizo algo que jamas pensó que haría , pedirle ayuda a Starfire , Raven se acerco hasta donde estaba la pelirroja con sedita y como siempre ella la vio salir de entre las sombras

 **— Raven ¿ Quieres sacar a pasear a sedita conmigo ? —**

 **— No gracias —** Raven se sienta en frente de la ojiverde quien estaba intrigada por la tristeza de Raven **— Starfire , quiero pedirte un favor —** La hechicera de capa azul no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle la verdad **— Veras yo ... —** La de capa azul no lograba destraba su lengua para decir la verdad ya que no lograba tener coherencia en sus palabras

 **— Raven , puedes decirme lo que sea , no te preocupes —**

La joven de ojos violetas se sintió mas aliviada de las palabras de su única amiga así que decidió a contarle todo **— Veras esta , es que Bock'sarha me acaba de invitar a salir y no quiero ir como la Raven de siempre —**

 **— ¿ Estamos hablando del mismo Bock'sarha ? ¿ El que casi nos mata decenas de veces ? —** Raven asiente con la cabeza y ve la sonrisa de Starfire que le trajo buenas vibras **— No te preocupes , iremos de compras y veras lo hermosa que vas a quedar —**

 **— Gracias Starfire , eres la mejor —**

Las dos salen volando para llegar a la ciudad , Starfire llego a gran velocidad a la vidriera y arrastró a Raven para ver los vestidos que no eran de su agrado , colores claros y alegres no eran para ella , al llegar a un centro de Spa las dos pidieron una sesión completa , con sus cuerpos hundidos en lodo mineral y mascarilla , se relajaron mientras que los pepinillos tapaban sus ojos

 **— ¿ Te sientes mas relajada Raven ? —** Ella solo dejo salir un gemido de relajación mientras que les trajeron un poco de agua mineral para acompañar la relajación total **— Vez no era tan desagradable —**

 **— Tenias razón Starfire , no esta tan mal —** Al salir del baño de lodo son enviadas al jacuzzi donde las burbujas de agua caliente penetraban en todos sus poros , Las dos Titanes estaban disfrutando su baño con sales **— Sabes , no volveré a ver el agua caliente de la misma manera —**

 **— Y aun hay mas —**

 **— ¿ Como ? ¿ No terminamos aun ? —** Las masajistas estaban liberando a Raven de sus tensiones mientras sus músculos se relajaban , al salir del spa se sentia una chica nueva y mas relajada pero el camino aun no terminaba **— Bueno ahora bien ¿ como podre hacer para que la cita salga bien ? —**

 **— Mhm según esta revista , debes tener un vestido digno para la ocasión —**

 **— Starfire , no voy a usar un vestido —**

 **— No puedes ir a una cita así vestida , la idea es que le muestres la belleza que tienes —** El las tiendas de ropa la Titan de ojos violetas se sentía mas incomoda que de costumbre , los vestidos no eran lo suyo pero solo pensar que era su primera cita con un chico que le gustaba era lo que le impulsaba a seguir tragándose su orgullo **— Bueno elije , Rojo o Azul —**

El vestido estaba pagado y empacado , los zapatos de tacones altos de color negro con bordes dorados , La peluquería estaba en frente , el tratamiento de su cabello empezaba y como si fuera poco las peluqueras tenían algo especial para ella , al terminar el tratamiento se mira al espejo y nota que su cabello era liso y suave con un aroma encantador , el maquillaje y los perfumes fue lo mas difícil pero al llegar a la torre pero escondieron las cosas en el cuarto de Raven quien esperaba la noche , al ver pasar al dios de cabellera plateada Raven suelta una sonrisa y esconde la cabeza

 **— Amm Raven quiero decirte algo sobre la salida de esta noche , veras yo... —**

 **— Espera , yo te dire que es lo mas hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mi y quiero darte las gracias por la ayuda que me estas dando , jamas lo olvidare —** Raven se acerca y le besa la mejilla derecha y el dios que fue guardián se sentía un poco confundido en cuanto a sus emociones **— ¿ Que querías decirme antes de que te interrumpiera ? —**

 **— Pues yo ... Te tengo una sorpresa especial para esta noche —** El dios de ojos dorados se voltea para salir de la vista de las dos Titanes , mientras que la tarde pasaba no dejaba de pensar en el beso que ella le dio , esa calidez jamas la había sentido en su vida , era una extraña mezcla de emociones y de sentimientos ¿ Por que los labios de Raven eran tan cálidos ? no lograba responder esa interrogante **— Robin , tendré que cancelar a Raven —**

 **— ¿ Por que ? ¿ No que ibas a ayudarla ? —**

 **— Si lo se , por alguna razón puso sus labios en mi mejilla —**

El líder de los Titanes noto la frescura de los labios de Raven sobre su piel y con sus brazos cruzados cargo los pies a la mesa de estar **— Eso es por que esta enamorada de ti —** El dios de ojos dorados no lograba entender esa rara emoción llamada amor pero si ella la sentia debia ser algo especial **— Las mujeres se dan cuenta de que un hombre las trata bien y les ofrece seguridad y es por eso que se enamoro de ti , por que haces lo que Chico Bestia jamas hizo ... Tratarla como corresponde —**

 **— Intrigante —** Los dos Titanes se sentaron esperando a que llegara la noche , el dios y el mortal miraban por la ventana como el sol se escondía en el horizonte , solo restaban pocas horas para que llegara la gran noche y Raven sea librada de su pesar

 **Continuara**


End file.
